clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Speeddasher
--Frighteningly tall hedgehogs!-BOOM! 20:54, 10 November 2008 (UTC) Ninja You're a Ninja? Well, You shall get Ninja Template, Grasshopper. -Sensei Thanks Thanks for making me feel at home at the wiki.The Ninja, and Elite templates are awsome.If there's a way to get pics off a DS, I'd be happy to get pics of Club Penguin: Elite Penguin Force for this site if you want. Help I was trying to make a new page of the Manager of the Gift Shop that appears in Mission 10, but I accidently made a page that's named Club Penguin Wiki.I was wondering if someone a webmaster could delete it cause I don't know how. Ummm, Well, A few things. *1. I can't find the page you made *2. The Manager page already exists *3. Sysops can delete pages too. -- Metalmanager! TALK 22:05, 31 December 2008 (UTC) Sorry-Speeddasher Could you include a link to the page? --[[User:Vercool|''Vercool ]]'' [[User talk:Vercool|'''''Turtlenator!]] 22:21, 31 December 2008 (UTC) Here's the link. http://clubpenguin.wikia.com/wiki/Club_Penguin_Wiki:New_Article I think that was arleady there.--[[User:Vercool|''Vercool ]]'' [[User talk:Vercool|'''''Turtlenator!]] 22:23, 31 December 2008 (UTC) Elite Puffles Don't make a page for each elite puffle, just elaborate on them on the Elite Puffles page. Sorry I thought that since Flit had a page that the other Elite Puffles should have one.Do you mind If I make a page about the Wilderness, or the Underground Tunnels? It's ok. I understand why you thought the other puffles should have pages too but actually that page about flit should have been deleted already. And there's already a page about the wilderness and the underground tunnels so you should just add to them instead of making two new pages. ~~Bluehero~~ Okay.Also I added some pics of the Elite Puffles to the Elite Puffle Page.Speeddasher Thanks! ~~Bluehero~~ Your Welcome.I've also got a pic of the Puffle Training Dojo that I'll host soon (Never Mind it's to small).Speeddasher Also were is the page about the Underground Tunnels?I was talkin about the tunnels Herbert Dug in Mission 8, incase you thought I ment the Boiler Room, Pool, and Mine.Speeddasher I've never talked to you but... I would like to wish you a very happy new year!!! You may see me around on this Wiki for a while, and I'm User:Sk8rbluscat. was here!]] Jesus loves you because he died for you! :) :) TALK 00:15, 2 January 2009 (UTC) Thanks. This is a great Wiki. User:Speeddasher That is good to know, It's not as fun when the Crisis's come around. Then I would dang would be near quitting. Have a great year and a great day, was here!]] Jesus loves you because he died for you! :) :) TALK 00:20, 2 January 2009 (UTC) Thanks. You to. User:Speeddasher Congratulations, you earned the Sk8rbluscat award Speeddasher, you have earned the Sk8rbluscat awards! There you go, Have a glorious day, was here!]] Jesus loves you so he died for you! :) :) TALK 00:29, 2 January 2009 (UTC) HI! Have i met you before? I'm Spongebobrocks09, and i'm one of the Talkative Users on here. I May not get on Here much because i'll be Editing CP Fanon Wiki, But everyday i'll come back. Here, i'll give you this Award just for being Cool. Thanks. MMA Invasion Hi! Thanks for joining the Mwa Mwa Attackers. We're invading a server on Friday! Also, please visit our website! http://www.mwamwaattackers.wordpress.com <--- that's the link. Here are the details: *When: Friday, April 10th, 2009, 5:00 PST *Where: Pet Shop, Avalanche *Mission: Clear as many mwa mwas as possible *Reward: 1 Medal :D 10 medals and you get promoted. Hope you can make it! --Yorkielvr333 =D Talk t' th' Yorkay Porkay! 22:09, 6 April 2009 (UTC) Community Sysop Request I am running for a role as a Sysop! You can Click Here to vote for me! Thanks and Happy Voting! Party! I just wanna remember you that my sister party will be held today!--Ratonbat |Now my sister party? 14:30, 9 May 2009 (UTC) S***? I did not remember saying s***! --Alex001 User talk:Alex001 15:09, 4 June 2009 (UTC) I never knew that? I just thought of "shabits" and then "hit" and then "land". I wanted ot change it to hit because Shabits Hit Land. Get it? --Alex001 User talk:Alex001 15:14, 4 June 2009 (UTC) Well, who CARES? It's just a small mistake. It is a coinicidence and you have to find out if the person meant to swear or sweared. Besides, I've blocked myself (twice, once I removed to post my last wishes and the 2nd I went through the whole block)! I did not swear on purpose and it does not result in a two-week ban! It is supposed to be either a one of 5 day ban. --Alex001 User talk:Alex001 09:35, 5 June 2009 (UTC) . Did yo get my message, will you respond?--Karazachi التحدث لي لأن انا الرهيبة 02:54, 3 August 2009 (UTC) Blocked on Fanon My IP was used by Swiss Ninja. Could yo unblock him so I'll be unblocked? Ps. can you edit your parody article? --My wiki My Lulz 00:44, October 25, 2009 (UTC)